


Sights and Sounds of Spring

by Edoraslass



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:04:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edoraslass/pseuds/Edoraslass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denethor watches his family enjoy a lovely spring day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sights and Sounds of Spring

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday present for Agape4Gondor.
> 
> ~*~

The wind which blows through the City has lost its edge; robins are singing merrily, trees are waving fresh green leaves, and everywhere, bright flowers are bursting into bloom.   
  
Outside, I hear shrieks of glee from my sons – looking out the window, I see them below, in Finduilas' garden. Boromir is on all fours, roaring as if he were a monster, chasing Faramir. My youngest is not quite steady on his feet yet, but even from here, I can see the wide grin on his round face. Finduilas sits on a nearby bench, embroidery lying forgotten in her lap as she watches their antics.  
  
Faramir trips and goes sprawling; for a moment, I think he is going to burst into indignant tears, but instead, he laughs delightedly, clapping his hands, and his mother and brother join in.   
  
I smile at the three of them, then, to my surprise, Finduilas looks directly at me and smiles. She says something to the boys, pointing toward me, and they turn, waving frantically. I wave back, chuckling, wishing I could join them, but I have many things which need my attention today.  
  
Then Finduilas begins to sing, an old sea ballad of a young bride who watches the shores for her husband's ship to return, and I must admire her subtle deviousness. She knows that I cannot resist her singing, that I will stop all else just to listen to her.   
  
Feeling like a truant schoolboy, I leave the window and make my way down to the garden.

 

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
